


Plead for me (and get what you want)

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a noise that sounded like a growl, Fili marched over to Kili's bed, bending down over his brother to capture his lips in a claiming, wild kiss drawing a surprised gasp from his brother. His hand moved down to join Kili's on the toy, pressing it in as deep as it would go before capturing Kili's wrist and holding it in place.</p><p>“Honestly, Kee,” Fili panted against his lips, aware of the fact that his pants were painfully tight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead for me (and get what you want)

Kili wasn't exactly sure what had driven him into this. Fili kept him satisfied, more than that, but at the moment Fili wasn't home and Kili was starting to feel more heated by every minute as he thought about the bag of supplies he never really got to try for a reason or another.

Stalking over in his bedroom, Kili yanked the closet open and searched for the bag he had hidden from his mother and reached inside, pulling out the wooden dildo and bit his lower lip as his cheeks turned red. He was curious of how it'd feel, how far it'd reach and how good it'd make him feel..

Kili let out a soft moan, his knees shaking as he stumbled on the bed dropping the bag on the side of the bed as he discarded his clothes and prepared himself for the toy impatiently, feeling his body heat up at the rough stretching.

It was nothing like Fili, it was harder and colder but as he slid the toy in his body, a wrecked moan left Kili's lips and he spread his legs further away, laying on his back on the bed and thrust the toy inside of him, his eyes squeezed shut and lips parted.

Meanwhile Fili's day at the forge had left him feeling like pudding. He usually handled the work at the forge with stamina and patience but today had been nothing but hammering away at the forge with the fire burning at his back. They'd made a more than decent income, however, and when Dwalin arrived for the afternoon shift, Thorin had sent Fili away to take the rest of the day off.

Fili had thanked Mahal that the river was quiet enough for a quick dip and by the time he came back home, his hair was mostly dry. Their mother was still gone, having left to help a friend who was in the late months of her pregnancy.

However, the little noises coming from Kili's room made Fili curious, despite the tiredness settling in his bones. As Fili made his way towards Kili's room, he feared his brother was in pain and picked up his speed but now that he stood in front of Kili's room, Fili could tell that the noises weren't pained but rather pleased.

After a quick calculation, Fili licked his lips and slipped into the room, eyes seeking out the shape of Kili's body.

And what a sight it was.

Kili was too lost in pleasure to realize that Fili was in the room, his back arching from the bed with a gasp of pleasure as he angled the toy inside of himself. His teeth were biting on his lower lip to try and keep the noises down but it wasn't really helping much.

His eyes were screwed shut, cheeks red from pleasure and body glistening with sweat as he brushed past his own prostate and let out a choked moan.

Oh Mahal. His brother looked so sinful right now. 

With a noise that sounded like a growl, Fili marched over to Kili's bed, bending down over his brother to capture his lips in a claiming, wild kiss drawing a surprised gasp from his brother. His hand moved down to join Kili's on the toy, pressing it in as deep as it would go before capturing Kili's wrist and holding it in place.

“Honestly, Kee,” Fili panted against his lips, aware of the fact that his pants were painfully tight.

Kili's eyes snapped open with a whimper, the noise transforming in a full cry of pleasure as Fili pushed the toy deeper in his body. "I-I.....w-when did you.." Kili panted straining under Fili's hands, trying to free himself.

“Not long ago,” Fili answered and placed another hurried kiss against Kili's lips before he pulled back, eyes drinking in the sight of his brother's flushed and wanting body. “Are my attentions not enough for you, Kili?” He was only teasing and he gave Kili a quick grin to show that it was only a jest. “A shame.”

Kili laughed breathlessly, shaking his head. "I....I grew curious...and you weren't here..." He murmured licking his lips as he stared up at Fili with half-lidded eyes.  
“I'll have to punish you,” Fili decided, thinking out loud before he shot Kili a wide grin, getting off the bed and walking over to the abandoned bag, searching through it until he pulled out two long and one shorter stripe of silk ribbon. Apparently pleased with what he'd found, Fili made his way over to the bed and raised an eyebrow at Kili. “Wrists together, Kee!”

Kili's eyes widened at the command, and for a moment he thought about not complying but he always surrendered to Fili, no matter what. Slowly he released his hold of the toy, a small displeased whimper escaping his lips at the lack of pleasure as he pushed his wrists together.

Fili bound Kili's wrists together securely but not too tightly. He gave the ribbon a firm tug before, seemingly satisfied, tying Kili's wrists to one of the wooden bedposts. He locked his eyes with Kili's for a second before bending down and kissing Kili's exposed cock briefly.

Then he sat up, looking only slightly nervous as he wrapped the shorter ribbon around the base of Kili's cock, making sure it sat snugly and tightly. However Kili had not expected the ribbon around his cock and he jerked slightly surprised, his eyes fixed on Fili nervously. "W-What are you doing?"

“This is your punishment, Kee. You'll see what it does later.” To be perfectly honest, Fili had gotten around to trying it out on himself ages ago and while it had left him panting and dizzy and almost dead to the world, doing it alone had felt rather empty. And it had slipped his mind during all the times he'd been together with his brother but now... Wearing a wide grin, Fili reached down and began to move the toy once more.

Kili's protests died on his lips as Fili started to move the toy again, white sparks appearing before his eyes as he spread his legs wider, a soft moan escaping past his lips. He was curious and concerned on what Fili meant by his words, but it was soon washed away by sheer pleasure.

Fili leaned down after kicking off his boots, pressing his cheek against Kili's thigh as he watched the toy move in and out of Kili. He hadn't been able to see this before. His fingers disappearing into Kili's body, his brother's body sucking them greedily? Yes, he'd seen that. But never something that was so akin to a cock, nothing as thick. It made a hunger burn in his belly, seeing Kili take so greedily what was given to him.

Kili's lips were parted in pleasure, his eyes hazy and stared at the ceiling, hips moving to try and take the toy deeper in his body. He felt embarrassed at the way Fili stared at him, but from the look on his brother's face he'd say he enjoyed what he was seeing. Fili's cheeks grew darker as he saw Kili's open expression, noticed his hips moving to take the toy deeper into his body. And Fili gave him what he wanted, pressing in the toy as deep as it would go before pulling back again, pushing it back in in an imitation of a shallow thrust.

Smirking, Fili kissed Kili's thigh as his free hand reached out to stroke Kili's cock causing Kili to let out a louder moan, tossing his head back in growing pleasure. He had been teasing himself for so long, and it didn't take long for Fili to drive him on the edge, his body tensing up and breath catching in his throat-

And then he was driven back from the edge, feeling the ribbon tighten around his cock and hold back his release. His eyes widened and he tugged on the ribbons holding his wrist. "F-Fili!"

Lazily, but looking quite pleased with himself, Fili looked up at Kili's startled tone. He hummed in a questioning tone before returning to what he had been doing, only giving pause after another couple of thrusts and strokes. “I'll remove it when I deem you punished enough, brother.”  
Fili couldn't be serious. He couldn't- A startled gasp escaped his lips as Fili continued pleasuring his body, feeling it more sensitive now that his release had been pushed away.

“Look at you, Kee. So filled to the brim with this toy. Should I stuff my cock into your mouth as well so you won't be able to decide what to do first? Suck my cock or fuck yourself on that toy? Or maybe I should ride you with the toy still inside of you until you're hoarse from crying out my name?” Fili paused before pulling back, eyes gleaming with a quiet desire, running his fingers over Kili's legs. “Or perhaps I should spank you for being such an impatient little imp?”

Fili's words sent a cold shiver through his body, a choked moan leaving his lips at the thought of being filled from both ends, his eyes wide yet unseeing. Everything was filled with pleasure, his nerves singing and making him cry out again, moving against the toy. The thought of spanking had his cheeks turning bright red, flicking his eyes on Fili.

“I'll take that as agreement,” Fili grinned and flipped Kili over before pulling at his body into his cock was pressed against Fili's leg and his arse bared to the naked air. Kili hissed slightly, turning his wrists in the ribbons so that they wouldn't bend them all wrong. His cheeks heated up from humiliation again as he was pulled on his brother's lap, teeth nibbling on the inside of his cheeks as he trembled. 

For a few seconds, Fili merely ran his fingers over the skin, giving it an occasional pinch or nudging at the toy. Then, without warning, Fili let his hand sail down on Kili's butt, shivering at the loud, resounding smack and Kili jerked forward with a gasp of surprise, the burning pain slowly dwelling in pleasure.

Fili soothed the spot gently for a few heartbeats before pulling back and hitting it twice more, making sure to hit the same spot over and over again. When he didn't hear Kili protest or cry out in serious pain, he spread his slaps, occasionally playing with the toy and grinding his leg against Kili's erection before smacking his arse again.

Fili was reducing him in a blabbering mess, Kili's pleasure growing and growing only to be denied again that had him half sobbing, half moaning against the sheets. His ass and thighs were burning from the slaps but the gentle touches afterwards eased it to more pleasurable sensation.

"Fili..." His voice cracked, eyes half lidded and hazy, skin glistening with sweat as he trembled and whimpered on his brother's lap. Oh how he enjoyed this, if he knew he had such a masochist side in himself, he would have done something like this much sooner.

And if Fili had known how much his brother enjoyed being spanked like a child, he would have done so sooner. In a short affectionate movement, Fili leaned down and kissed Kili's back before roughly shoving his fingers into Kili's mouth. He had a plan and he needed his fingers to be wet for it. “Careful with your teeth,” Fili warned before letting his hand hit the spot where Kili's bottom met his thighs, focusing on it with his next smacks until it was looking red and sore.

Kili let out a choked moan around Fili's fingers, drool sliding from the corner of his mouth as he licked around the digits, sucking on them almost greedily. It sent a warmth through him what he didn't expect and he moaned brokenly, understanding why his brother enjoyed this particular act so much. The next slaps had him whimpering and trembling harder on Fili's lap, his cock straining and positively leaking in its prison.

“You've been very, very good to me so far, Kili,” Fili said, voice rough and barely controlled. The sight of his brother so alight with pleasure but yet still being unable to reach his peak made the elder's voice quiver slightly. “And you'll get your reward for it now. It seems as if your body can take the toy with no problems... But perhaps your greed desires something more?” Fili pulled his fingers out of Kili's mouth, rubbing them together to test their slickness. It was nothing compared to oil but it would have to do. 

Fili hesitated only for a split second before reaching down and pulling the toy out halfway. Then he pushed it back into together with the spit-slicked fingers, watching Kili's body take the width in inch by inch and Kili gasped, automatically tensing around the stretch and burn and panted heavily. It wasn't too uncomfortable, but the newly added stretch had him squirming a little before slowly relaxing and getting used on it. His face was red and he licked his lips, feeling completely vulnerable on Fili's lap as he was stretched further, soft mewls escaping past his lips.

Of course his fingers couldn't reach as deeply as the toy did but Fili made up for that by thrusting his fingers in and out faster than the toy and by pressing his leg against Kili's erection, rubbing and teasing it. He wanted Kili to beg for it, beg for his reward and released. And only then would Fili consider letting his brother come.

And Mahal did his brother look handsome right now. The little noises he made were downright sinful and his flushed cheeks were even more alluring than usual. His eyes seemed to look at nothing at all and his lips were wet and parting and it would have been so easy to push past Kili's lips and to fuck his mouth. Maybe he'd do so later.

Kili screamed out in pleasure. 

It wasn't a shout, it wasn't a cry, it was a downright scream that escaped from his lips as he bit down on the sheets, squeezing his eyes shut. He had never felt anything like this, the need building in him, his body oversensitive to each touch Fili laid on his body and had him begging for more. His cock was pulsing and leaking, hips making aborted movements to try and take his fingers and the toy deeper in his body.

Fili wanted to see Kili as a debauched mess. He wanted to see Kili sprawled out, limbs too weak to move and his hair a mess and his gaze so very, very open. He wanted to see Kili's stomach covered with his own come, stained by his own seed, utterly sated and yet open, as if waiting for his brother to take what was his. It was this image with made Fili turn Kili back on his backside, mindful of the turn of the wrists, helping his brother adjust them before pressing the toy and his fingers deeper into Kili's body, trying to satisfy his brother's greed. “What is it that you want, Kee? Do you want to come? Do you want to spread your own seed over your belly while I take you with this toy? Do you want me to fuck your mouth after you're done, when you're so pliant for me? Go on. Tell me what you want.”

Fili's words sent a spiral of heat through the younger brother, his back arching with a startled gasp, eyes darkening even further if possible. How he wanted that, wanted Fili to take him, own him and then take his mouth and use him. Kili licked his lips, gazing at Fili thrusting his hips down on the toy and his fingers dazedly. "Yes...y-yes...."

Fili hummed in approval and bent down to capture Kili's lips in a sloppy kiss. Then he pulled his fingers out, focusing entirely on pleasuring Kili with the toy, pressing it again and again and again against Kili's prostrate. His now free hand stroked Kili's erection mercilessly, watching his brother start to come apart with a gleam in his eyes. 

Growling, Fili pulled back, pulling Kili's hips onto his lap before he shot his brother a wide, breathless grin. “I think you've been punished enough now.” With that, his fingers tugged at the ribbon, freeing Kili's cock from where it had been tied down, stroking him to help Kili climax.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't speak. As soon as Fili released the ribbon around his cock Kili came harder he had ever done, waves of denied pleasure coursing through his veins as he arched from the bed with a loud cry of pleasure, his voice growing hoarse as his body twitched with every pulse, some of his come even ending up on his own face from the force of it.

Fili continued to stroke his brother through his orgasm, didn't even stop pushing the toy against the prostate until not a single drop was released from Kili's erection anymore. His brother was such a feast for the eyes, trembling and with his come spread over his body and with fingers clenching around nothing. Kili's scream and whimper and groan was music to Fili's attuned ears and he couldn't help but grin smugly as he removed the toy, wiping it off on Kili's discarded shirt to give his brother some time to regain his breath.

But the raging erection in Fili's pants prevented him from waiting for too long and soon, Fili had kicked off his breeches and was crawling up Kili's body, pressing a kiss here and caressing his brother's skin there. “Open up, Kee.”

At Fili's words and soft kisses Kili's lips parted automatically, his breathing still erratic but he welcomed the familiar weight and taste of his brother's cock in his mouth, sucking on the head teasingly. Kili felt like floating, his body was singing and somewhere far away from the bed he was tied up in. He had never experienced anything like that before but Mahal did he want to do that again.

Fili groaned and braced himself on the wall with an arm, the other reaching down to stroke the parts of his erection Kili's lips didn't reach. It didn't take long for Fili to lightly trust into his grip and into Kili's mouth, too wound up from watching his brother twist and squirm and beg on the sheets. To stifle his loud moans, Fili bit down on the arm braced against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt his climax approach.

His stomach twisted has he glanced down, watching the way Kili's lips were wrapped around his cock, the way the tongue occasionally peeked out. With a whimper, Fili pulled himself out of Kili's mouth, stroking himself once, twice, before coming all over Kili's face.

Kili hadn't expected for Fili to finish on his face, so when he pulled away from Kili's mouth he let out a noise of disapproval, only to gasp and close his eyes when he felt Fili come on his face, adding on the mess on his skin as he panted heavily. Kili couldn't have looked more like a whore on the bed right now. He was bound, flushed and sweaty, covered in his own and his brother's come with his eyes glassed over from the pleasure.

With shaking hands, Fili finally reached down and undid the knot holding Kili's wrists together and tied to the bed, discarding the ribbons off the side of the bed before scooting down, settling on Kili's lap so he could lean in and kiss his brother properly on the mouth.

Kili was as much of a debauched mess as Fili had wanted him to be, boneless and glassy eyed and looking as if Fili had pleasured any sort of sense out of him. The thought made Fili grin before he pulled back, worrying his lip between his teeth. Then he got up and started to wipe the semen off Kili's body, making sure to be gentle as to not aggravate his still sensitive skin. “Let me see your wrists, please?”

Kili was trembling a little, every touch feeling heated on his skin as Fili cleaned him with gentle movements. He swallowed rubbing his own wrists gently before letting Fili have a look on them. "They're not sore." He assured at the dark red velts that circled his wrists. "I tugged too much." He grinned sheepishly.

Fili snorted before placing two quick kisses on Kili's wrists. He let them go and ruffled his brother's hair instead. “Considering how much you were begging for it, I am not surprised.” Discreetly, Fili nudge the toy with a toe before reaching over and picking it up. Feeling like teasing Kili, Fili pressed his mouth against the toy, giving it a short lick before turning his gaze to his brother. He wouldn't be surprised of Kili fucked his mouth with that thing at one point.

“I'm sure we'll find more uses for this.”


End file.
